


1 + 1 = 3

by cordeliadelayne



Series: hp100 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Originally written for hp100 in 2005.





	1 + 1 = 3

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for hp100 in 2005.

“I’m late.”

“Oh? Late for what?”

“No, I’m _late,_ ” Severus replied, waving vaguely in the direction of his crotch.

“I know, you just said,” Remus noted, “late for…oh.”

“Yes, “oh”.”

“I didn’t think that was possible.”

“Well, clearly it is. You were the one who wanted me to take that ridiculous potion in the first place.”

“Calm down, there might be other explanations….”

“There aren’t.” Severus held up a goblet full of a liquid that was flashing blue and then pink.

“What does that mean?” asked Remus.

“That’s its too early to tell whether it’s a boy or a girl.”  



End file.
